Jealousy and Drama
by MiraiAkasuna98
Summary: Mirai Kurin was a simple hyper girl. She grew up with the bad boy Sasori Akasuna and now that they're both in high school, she gets into a lot of trouble because of how he changed her personality. Now that they're in highschool they encounter many things like drama, heartbreak and even an almost split in their relationship. Rated M and T for Mirai's language and later chapters.


Mirai was always a hyper girl. When she was younger, she would always bug her senpais Kakashi and Gai for mochi. She was the good girl, always obeying, and always staying out of trouble. Everything changed now. She was older, she turned reckless, careless even. It all started when she met HIM. He was the bad boy, always getting into trouble outside and always disobeying. His crimson red hair and hazel eyes. When you saw him, he was the star student in class. That was only the alter ego that he held. His "perfect" reputation is what everyone saw in that school. He had the perfect grades, the most handsome face, all the teachers loved him, all the students loved him. Mirai, she was the only one who knew of his facade. Of course, she was the only one because he was her best friend. His name? Sasori Akasuna. That's enough for the intro I suppose...let's get on with the real story now.

"Sasori...I think two cigs are enough for this morning." She really didn't want them to get caught. It was 7 am, and they were in the back of the school. Sasori scoffed. "It's not...loosen up will ya. I think you need one too." He pulled out the cigarette pack out of his right pocket and offered one to her. Mirai shook her head. "No way...I am not ruining myself over the addiction of cigarettes. I merely watch you as I try not to breathe in the fumes of death surrounding you." Sasori rolled his eyes. "You're such a goody goody ya know...?" He puffed out his last smoke ring before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. "Got any of my cologne...?" Mirai nodded and sprayed him. "Go brush your teeth...it stinks and you smell too much of tobacco." She crinkled her nose. "Sure thing Mother." He mocked. Sasori pulled out his travel kit and his water bottle and brushed it clean. This was the routine they were used to. Every morning, a smoke or more, she watches, then he pulls on his alter ego as the good boy and school starts. Sasori spit out the last pieces of tooth paste and placed it in his bag. "Alright, let's go." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder playfully and dragged her in.

Mirai rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked to her locker. "...Shit..." She forgot her AP Calc homework at home. "Psst! Sasori!" Sasori looked at her lazily. "What..." She shook him hard and screamed. "I FORGOT MY CALCULUS HOMEWORK AT HOME! RUN AND GET IT FOR ME PLEEEASSSSEEEE!" Sasori stopped her and held her shoulders. "Are you crazy?! Class starts in like 20 minutes!" "Run there! Pleaseee!" She got down on her knees and clasped her hands begging him. Sasori groaned. "Ugh fine. You owe me." He dropped his bag and textbooks and booked it straight towards her house. Mirai breathed in relief and waited for him. Sasori came back within 10 minutes sweaty and carrying her folder. "You...huff...owe...me...huff..." He panted and held his chest. Mirai took the folder happily. "Thank you...you needed the work out anyway!" She grinned. Sasori glared and picked up his text books and backpack off the ground. "Shut up and get to class..."

Sasori took a large gulp of his water and changed into his spare uniform before walking into class. Mirai giggled. "Your hair is always so messy. No matter how many times I brush it or gel it it seems to always moves back into its messy state." "Well my hair is special." He argued. Mirai giggled and sat by Mizuki, her other best friend and by Itachi her boyfriend. "Hey Mizuki-Chan!" Mizuki smiled and waved. "Hello Mirai ^^." Sasori high fived with Itachi and sat next to him. "Yo." Itachi replied with a peace sign and wrapped his arm around Mizuki's waist. Mizuki blushed hard and hid her face in her textbook. Itachi chuckled. "We have a sub." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "A sub...? Sensei Inafuku is never absent though..." Mirai nodded. "Yea..." Itachi shrugged. "That's all I heard. The girls over there kept squealing saying "How cute" he sub was." Mirai rolled her eyes. "Those bitches...especially billboard face." Sasori glared. "Hey...don't insult my girlfriend..." Mizuki looked at him. "You're going out with Haruno!?" Sasori chuckled and nodded. "Mhm. Just started last night." Mirai glared at Sakura. She knew about her reputation and how she would ruin her best friend. She had to stop it. "Well I don't think she's right for you hmph." Itachi and Mizuki stepped out of this conversation knowing Mirai would overreact. Sasori raised his eyebrow once again. "What's up with you. Are you jealous or something." Mirai growled. "Me?! Jealous?! Why would you ever make such an assumption?!" Sasori raised his hands in surrender. "Woah! Chill. I was just asking!" Mirai huffed and slouched in her seat still fuming over the news. The sub walked in. Guess who it was? Kakashi senpai. Mirai pinched the bridge of her nose. "Great...now another adult to watch my every move." Kakashi did roll call and smiled happily at the class. Of course all the girls swooned. Kakashi sat down. "Alright class. Your sensei left me a study plan and told me that you are to work in partners. Mizuki and Itachi stuck together and as Mirai was about to grab Sasori's shoulder he was pulled from her reach. At the end of Sasori's arm was Sakura Haruno. She clung on and acted like an innocent little girl. "Sasori-Kun~~!" Sasori chuckled and pat her head. "Hey Sakura-Chan." Mirai growled and stomped away. "Hidan...be my fucking partner." She growled and grabbed his arm. Hidan skidded slightly and rubbed his arm. "What the fuck...? I thought Sasori was your fucking partner?" Mirai growled and Hidan instantly shut up.

Sasori looked over at Mirai and Hidan and he felt kinda sorry. He knew that he was supposed to be her partner but Sakura chose him. Sakura glared at Mirai. "Why do you hang out with her...? She's such...she's such a bitch." Sasori was a bit shocked. "She's my best friend...has been since second grade. And she only acts like one sometimes I suppose." He rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know how to react considering he's supposed to act like a goody goody in school. But he knew one thing. If Sakura knew the real him, he would have yelled. Sakura scoffed. "I don't want you hanging out with her. She'll ruin you." Sasori sighed. "No she won't Sakura...calm down." Kakashi scanned over the class and saw that everyone had a partner. "Alright. The project for the next two weeks is a children's story book about the history of World War II. Can someone please pass out the rubrics? Mizuki? Would you please?" Mizuki stood up and took the papers passing it out to the whole class. Mirai grabbed her arm. "Watch Sasori and billboard face...I don't trust her." Mizuki smiled and nodded. "I already was. I'll tell you everything later."

After class Mizuki told Mirai everything. And that was when Mirai snapped. Sasori was walking out of class with Sakura and was on his way to his free period with her when Mirai grabbed Sakura by the hair. "how dare you try to separate me and my best friend you billboard face!" Sakura screamed. "Sasori-Kun! Help me!" Sasori grabbed Mirai by the waist. "Mirai enough!" Mirai growled and pulled harder. By now everyone had gathered around screaming, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sakura got free and cried in a corner. Mirai squirmed around in Sasori's arms. "Let me go! I'm gonna finish her off!" Sasori held her in place. "Mirai enough! Don't touch my girlfriend." "When did girlfriend become more important than best friend?!" Sasori held her tighter. Kakashi had run out of the class. "What is going on here?!" He stopped when he saw Mirai and Sasori struggling and a crying Sakura. He sighed. "Principles office...now."

* * *

Yay! So I finally finished the first chapter. So Mirai is my oc for Naruto and I just couldn't resist making a jealousy story especially now that I'm a sophmore for Highschool I've faced a lot of things. If you like Sakura I'm sorry but I don't mean to offend anyone who is a fan of her. Please review and favorite!

Sasori-MiraiAkasuna98 does not own Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto's characters.  
Me-Damn right I don't because If I did I would have made Akatsuki good and Sasori...well...goddamn sexier xD


End file.
